


A little leverage

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, also- puppy, did I miss a later season name change?, she's in this too, why can I not find Sophie in the character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No puppy, Parker."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, nor can I remember if I'm giving Parker or the rest of the team the right association to a puppy. At least they haven't named it yet.

"What we need is-"

"A puppy."

"No," Nathan frowned at Parker, "What we _need_ is a diversion."

"A puppy would be a diversion," Hardison pointed out. Parker grinned at him.

"We're **not** subjecting a defenseless puppy to this plan we're not even sure will work," Sophie cut in. 

Nathan eyed all three of them before turning his gaze to Elliot.

A few seconds later, he looked up from the paper spread out in front of him to see everyone staring at him.

"...what?"

"Any input from you?" Nathan asked.

He half shrugged, "Would be a good distraction, but not sure who would be _more_ distracted, them or us." He looked back down at the floor plans.

"So... no puppy?" 

"No puppy, Parker," Nathan confirmed, although gently.

\--

The puppy did make a perfect distraction, Nathan reflected later. Elliot was a _fast_ dog trainer, who knew?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said at least they hadn't named it yet?

"She needs a name," Parker sprawled on the floor, rolling a tennis ball between her hands. The puppy was laying in front of her, seemingly disinterested, but Parker watched her eyes track it back and forth.

" _His_ name is Ace," Hardison called out.

"She!" Parker called back, "She is clearly a she."

"If you'd ever take her out, you'd know that," Elliot dried a butcher knife pointedly.

"Next time," Hardison gulped.

Parker feinted rolling the ball to the right and flicked it toward the kitchen; the puppy bolted after it, skidding on the floors. She caught up with it just before running into Elliot's legs and sat with an audible thump and a tiny tail wag at his look. She dropped the ball right next to his boot and her tail wagged harder. He sighed, and rolled it back out into the living room. The unnamed flail of limbs and fur followed shortly. 

"All in favor of Ace?" Parker asked in the lull that settled.

"Whatever," Elliot went back to making dinner.

Hardison and Parker exchanged looks over the couch.

"We'll call that three for Ace," Hardison nodded, "That definitely out votes Nate and Sophie."

"Speaking of Nate and Sophie, they've been gone a long time for a simple meeting," Parker sat up.

"Grab the distraction and go downstairs if you're that worried," Elliot closed the oven door.

" _Ace_ and I will be right back," Parker scooped her and the tennis ball up in one movement and bounded toward the stairs.

Elliot glanced at the timer. Even with Parker five minutes from starting a bar fight, he should be back up in plenty of time to keep everything from burning. Ace was getting pretty good at herding her.


End file.
